<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What comes next? by Lucifer25729</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420593">What comes next?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer25729/pseuds/Lucifer25729'>Lucifer25729</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Acceptance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ever After High - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Romance, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer25729/pseuds/Lucifer25729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apple White always knew what she wanted. So when Darling Charming wakes her from her enchanted sleep, and not Daring, she doesn’t know what she is going to do. Then when she realises she does love Darling, the two begin to meet in secret. But at Ever After High, Apple and Darlings kind of relationship isn’t accepted. And Apple knows that if even her own school friends can’t accept who she is, how will her future kingdom accept it? And even more importantly, her parents?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair Wonderland/Bunny Blanc, Ashlynn Ella/Hunter Huntsman, C.A. Cupid/Blondie Lockes, Daring Charming/Rosabella Beauty, Darling Charming/Apple White, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen, Kitty Cheshire/Lizzie Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Acceptance [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story! Hope you like it! I’ll be posting every week</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Apple! You’ve got to host the study party! It’s your turn!” Briar whined in Apple’s ear as the two walked into the castleteria. “I said no Briar! Besides, why do you even need me to host? It’s your party!” Apple said as she picked up her tray and began to walk over to her table with her friends; Raven, Ashlynn, Blondie, Darling and Rosabella were already sitting down as she and Briar took seats opposite Raven. Briar pouted at Apple before slowly beginning to eat her lunch. “What’s wrong Briar? You usually don’t look like that unless a party’s been cancelled” Raven asked Brair as she watched the girl twirl her spaghetti round and round her fork again and again. “That’s just it!” Briar said miserably. “ Apple said we can’t have the party in her dorm!” Briar sighed again before going back to twirling her spaghetti. “Hey Apple what’s up? You usually love study parties” Raven calmly said to Apple. Apple was silent. She didn’t want to tell the others the real reason she didn’t want the party. She just couldn’t let them know. “Sorry guys but I can’t. I promised Madam Maid Marian I’d stay and help her with some work” Apple mumbled as she stood up and quickly walked from the room. “Raven do you know what is up with her?” Briar said as they watched Apple dump her tray and exit the room. Raven frowned and said “ I honestly have no idea. She’s been acting strange for ages, constantly leaving and making excuses for where she is. I can always tell when she’s lying but I don’t understand what she could be lying about” The girls at the table all sat and thought about what could be going on inside the girl’s head. Eventually Blondie said quickly, “ I gotta go meet Cupid. We’re doing a project together” and she picked up her things and left. One by one the girls all left, and eventually Raven was left sitting deep in thought. She just couldn’t understand it. What was Apple doing?</p><p>Meanwhile, at the back of the school, Apple rushed towards the dragon stables and sat down quietly on the floor inside. She sat and waited for about ten minutes before she heard the sound of quiet footsteps. She waited until whoever it was had come in, and when she saw who it was, she stood up quickly and kissed them hard. “No one saw you, right?” Apple asked.</p><p>“Of course not” Darling replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hidden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course not” Darling replied. She wasn’t that silly, and she knew that Apple didn’t want anyone else to know. She has a good reason though. Everybody at ever after would pretty much have the same opinion on their relationship: that it shouldn’t exist.<br/>“Thank you Darling” Apple said as she quietly sat down on the nearby bench. Darling smiled and sat down next to her.  “I’m going to have to tell them eventually, won’t I?” Apple mumbled as she put her head in her hands.”It’s killing me having to lie to them! We’ve been friends since spellemenatary!” Darling looked at her feet, deep in thought. “There are more people at school in the same situation than you think you know” she said as Apple raised her head to look at her. “ No there isn’t” Apple said, but Darling shook her head. “There is. You just have to think about it. You know anyone else who’s behaving strangely?”  And when Apple thought about it, she realised Darling was right. She had noticed the way Blondie left a lot to hang out with Cupid, and she also noticed the way Raven looked at Dexter. Maybe, maybe her friends were just as afraid of admitting their relationships as she was. “Maybe your right” Apple admitted. “But  their not the future queen of Ever After! Do you think the kingdom would really accept their future queen with a girl?” She said this as she stood up and began to brush herself down. “You gotta try” Darling said as she also stood up. “I’ll see you later?” Apple said, before giving Darling a hug. “Of course” she replied before the two girls walked out quietly.</p>
<p>“Where have you been Apple? It’s 20 minutes after curfew!” Raven exclaimed as Apple walked into their shared dorm and began to brush her hair. “I was helping Madam Maid Marion, I told you Raven” Apple said, as she quickly got changed out of her clothes and into some new ones. “What should I wear to Damsel-in-Distressing?  The gold and red or the red and silver?” Raven stared at Apple flabbergasted. “Apple focus! You’ve been acting strange for weeks and you barely ever talk at lunch! What is wrong with you?!” Apple put down her clothes, shocked at Raven’s outburst. “I have not been acting strange Raven!” She said indignantly. “Yes you have Apple! And I think your hurting Darling’s feelings too! You’ve barely spoken to her since the Dragon Games!” Apple sighed and rubbed her eyelids. “I don’t have time for this Raven. I’m going to be late” and she walked out of the room. Raven watched as she left, feeling more exasperated and confused than ever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven stared at Apples back as the girl walked away. “Late for what? Classes are finished!” She yelled. She didn’t know what to think anymore. Apple had been acting stranger and stranger these past weeks and Raven just couldn’t figure out what it was. Raven had had enough. She decided that she had to find out where her friend was going, so she pulled on her flats and slipped out the dorm. She saw Apple walking down the corridor and began to follow her. </p><p>Apple quickly walked down the stairs. She felt bad lying to Raven but what could she do? No one would ever accept her. Just after she had left the dorm she had sent a hext to Darling to meet her at the Rose garden at the back of the school. She just needed to talk to someone who would get what she was feeling. As she approached the garden, she saw Darling already standing there. “How did you get here so quickly?” She said, quite surprised. “I was out for a ride, I got your hext and just rode straight here” Apple nodded and sat down on the bench. Darling sat down next to her and Apple let out a frustrated sigh. “Raven is on to me” she said “she keeps questioning me, and I really want to tell her because I’m over the moon about us, really I am, but I’m just so scared to tell her!” Apple blurted this all out so quickly that Darling was shocked. Apple was usually very composed and never really got this upset about something, and if she did, she didn’t show it. And then, she did something that Darling had not expected at all. She slowly started to cry, before fully sobbing. Darling’s heart broke for her, and she wrapped her arms around Apple. “I don’t know what to do anymore. Hiding this is making me feel terrible, but telling someone will probably make it worse!” She sobbed as Darling slowly rubbed her back. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I know it feels terrible Apple but your the bravest person I know. Your smart, kind and the most amazing person ever and your gonna get through this okay?” Apple looked up at Darling and smiled. “I love you” she said softly and slowly kissed Darling. Darling kissed her back and the two girls hugged each over tightly. Just as they pulled apart, Apple heard a loud noise in the bush nearby. “Who’s there?!” She cried out. She was terrified. And she was right to be. Because at that moment, Raven stepped out from the bush.</p><p>“I love you” Raven eyes widened as she saw her supposedly best friend lean in and kiss Darling. This, this was what she was keeping from Raven? She couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t expected this. But yet, in a way, she had. Raven remembered all the times at Lunch these past few months that whenever the topic of Boys, crushes or Prince Charming’s came up, Apple would go totally quiet and wouldn’t say a word. She had thought that Apple had just not wanted to be talked into revealing her crush, but now, Raven thought, maybe it was because she was too afraid to say that she didn’t like anyone that the girls were talking about. Just at that moment, Raven turned to look at the two girls again, and her foot twisted and she fell back onto the ground. She heard Apple cry out “Who’s there?” And felt really guilty, so she stood up and walked out of the bush. Raven watched as Apples eyes widened and Darlings hands began to tremble. “How much did you see?” Darling asked as Raven slowly walked towards them. “Enough to know that my best friend was too afraid to tell me she’s in love when really I would be absolutely over the moon for her” Raven said this with a small smile. Yes she had been shocked. But Apple was her best friend. And best friends accept who there best friends are. If it had been Raven in Apples position, Apple would have accepted her straight away. So Raven swallowed her initial shock and smiled at Apple. “I’m happy for you! Really!” Apple breathed a huge sigh of relief and grabbed Darlings hand. “You are?” “Of course Apple! I was worried you were sick or something and that’s why you were leaving! I’m glad this is the real reason” Raven smiled at the two girls. “Well if this is your big secret Apple, then I’m going back to bed” Raven said as she walked away. She didn’t really know what to do. Apple clearly didn’t want anyone to know, and Darling looked terrified too. What were the two girls gonna do if someone who didn’t accept them found out?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slightly longer Chapter! I’m posting two chapters today so keep reading! X</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apple was relieved. Raven accepted her. She didn’t hate her. So why was she still so nervous? She looked over at Darling and could tell by her facial expression that she was feeling exactly the same way. “Apple?” Darling asked  “Are you okay?” “Yeah, I guess? I dunno I still feel really nervous and sweaty and I don’t know what to do. Raven is okay with it but I don’t know how anyone else will be react” Darling squeezes her hand and said quietly “I’m actually kinda sorta petrified? I really really don’t want anyone to know because if my parents find out, they’ll send me to another school and forbid me from seeing you. And I love you Apple. I love you so, so much and I’m too scared that I’m gonna lose you. I acted brave and fine because I knew you were nervous but I really can’t keep pretending I’m fine when I’m not. I’m really scared and I just wish sometimes that I wasn’t dating you because I see you Apple. I see you in the bathroom crying quietly so no one can hear you. I see you when your uncomfortable when Briar asks who your crushing on. I see you when we’re together and you finally relax when no one else is around. And it kills me. Because if you were just in a relationship with someone else you wouldn’t have to hide. And I’m sorry that I cause all of that” Darling slowly starts to cry as she finishes, thick tears dripping down her face. Apple is shocked. She never knew how Darling really felt about all of this. And it made her feel absolutely terrible. She couldn’t believe that Darling would sacrifice her happiness just for her. She just couldn’t quite comprehend how enormous that was. “Darling, don’t you get it? All those times I cry, I cry because I wish I could just be myself and tell the world I love you. All those times Briar asks I wanna yell “I don’t have a crush! I’m dating Darling!” All those times I relax when we’re together I relax because I know your happy and that’s what makes me happy. So you see, if we weren’t dating, it wouldn’t make me happy. Because the only time I’m really happy is when I’m with you” Apple slowly rubs her fingers over Darling’s knuckles. “I’ll always love you” Darling smiles and the two girls share a short kiss. Apple rubs her thumb over Darling’s eye and slowly washes away her tears. “Come on Darling, stay with me tonight” Darling nods and the two girls tiptoe back to Apple’s dorm to find Raven fast asleep in bed. The two giggle at the sight of her quietly before they pull off their shoes and climb into bed. “Apple, I’m so sorry I’m all pathetic sometimes” Darling whispers in the dark. “Darling you are not pathetic. You are amazing and I love you” Apple says and she leans in and kisses Darling quietly, before laying her head on Darling’s chest. The two girls fall asleep wrapped tightly around each other.</p><p>“Apple! Apple wake up!” Apple opens her eyes to find Raven standing over her. “Apple! Why is Darling in your bed?” Raven asks with her eyebrows raised. “She was really upset last night so I just let her stay with me. We’ve been together 3 months Raven, not 3 days. I’m okay with it” Apple says tiredly as she lies back down on Darling’s chest. “Whatever” Raven said “But just so you know, Briar’s gonna be here soon. She just sent you a hext. Apparently we’re all going shopping.” Apple sat up quickly “What?!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>30 minutes later, as well as a rapid departure from Darling and a just as rapid shower from Apple, and all the girls were gathered outside of the shopping mall in Book End. Apple looked up at the sky and was pleased to see the sun gleaming down at them. She was glad because the food here was served outdoors and she was starving. “Ok, where to first?” Apple turned around to listen to what everyone was saying. “The electronic store? I want to get a new camera for my mirror cast” Blondie said, and Cupid said after her “I do need a new Mirror Phone..”. Apple nodded at this suggestion. She had seen the new headphones that had just come out that she could get in red and gold and Darling had said that she would help her buy them. “What about the pet shop? I need to see if there aren’t too many animal adoptions needed. I like to keep the numbers down” Rosabella suggested. “Maybe we could go to the book shop?” Raven asked. “I heard there is a new book by Maid Marion that’s just been released”. Apple smiled at all the suggestions. They all sounded good.”No, No, No! We can’t!” Everyone turned to look at Ashlynn, who had just yelled at the top of her lungs. “There’s a sale at the Glass Slipper, my mom’s shop! We HAVE to go!!!” Everyone laughed at Ashlynn before Briar grumbled “I guess I do need new flats” Apple giggled as Ashlynn quickly squeezed Briar before saying “Well are you lot coming or not??” The girls all laughed before turning to follow their shoe-obsessed friend. </p>
<p>2 hours later, and the girls were all sitting in the mall’s outdoor Castleteria, sipping many different variety’s of tea (this had been Maddie’s suggestion, and as Apple found out, blueberry tea was the nicest drink she had ever tasted) and eating small muffins. They had been to nearly all the shops, with the exception of the food court (for Rosabella and Ashlynn, the vegans of the group) and   the spell supply shop (this reminded Raven way to much of her mother) as well as avoiding pretty much anywhere that was over half full. Being the future queens of kingdoms, Briar, Apple, Ashlynn and Darling were quite keen to avoid attention, though they did end up signing a few autographs. Raven also tried to stay under the radar, trying to avoid attracting unwanted negative attention. This was relatively successful, though there was a run in with a few kids who started telling Raven that she was horrid. They just ignored that lot. Apple was actually quite surprised at how much negative attention Cupid was getting mostly though. In almost every shop, a person would come up to Cupid and start ranting about their failed love life. Cupid would look extremely uncomfortable and most of the time Blondie would stand up and start shouting at whoever it was, which surprised pretty much everyone, seeing  as she usually was quite a sweet and gentle person.</p>
<p>The girls all walked inside after they had finished eating, and Briar asked if anyone wanted to get anything else. “Hey can I use the bathroom?” Cupid asked and a few of the others nodded in agreement, asking if they could go too. Soon, Apple, Blondie, Darling, Raven and Cupid were all walking to the bathroom, which was surprisingly small and only had 4 stalls. “I’ll wait” Blondie said and the girls all walked in the stalls. But just as Apple was about to go in to the one at the end she saw Cupid and Blondie turn around. Apple watched as the two began to whisper and Apple listened as she heard their conversation; “ I don’t know why they always blame me. I’m still in school! I can’t even influence that sort of thing yet! Yes, I can give advice directly, but I don’t control what happens!” Cupid whispered sadly and Blondie opened her arms and gave the girl a hug. “ I know it’s horrid Cupid, but your amazing okay? You’ll get through it, and I’ll always be here for you” Blondie whispered back and Cupid smiled at her. Then, as the two girls pulled apart, Apple watched as Cupid pulled Blondie into a kiss. Darling was right. She watched the two for a moment before quietly emerging, as not to disturb them. “ Guys?..” she said softly. “Apple? Oh god no” Cupid said as she ran her hands through her hair. “It’s not what it looks like I swear, please don’t tell anyone, please!” Cupid said this so fast and manically that Apple felt terrible. She could see the fear in her eyes and she could see the nervous glances she was getting off Blondie. “Guys it’s okay, I won’t tell anyone. If anything I totally get it. It’s terrifying I know, to have to hide.” Blondie and Cupid stared at Apple confused just as Darling emerged. She saw Blondie and Cupid’s gazes on Apple and quickly walked up behind her. “You okay?” She said protectively. “I’m fine Darling. And I guess you were right” she said as she nodded towards the other two girls. “Apple, what are you talking about?” Cupid said defensively, and Apple said “ Guys, we know it’s hard to hide. We’ve been hiding for three months and it isn’t easy” she finished as she wrapped her hand around Darling’s waist. She watched as a look of understanding came over the two girls’ faces. “How do you do it?” Blondie asked “How do you pretend that it’s all normal when all you wanna do is scream every time someone says something that you know hurts them?” Cupid grabbed Blondies hand and squeezed it gratefully. “Well” Darling said “We talked to each other privately and discussed everything together. And we little by little begin to tell people. I mean let’s just be glad it’s Raven who is right here” Blondie looked over at Raven who was smiling. “Raven is the only person who knows. We don’t trust anyone else yet but that’s okay because it’s just little steps. Now we know and Raven knows about you guys. And that’s okay. You don’t need to let anyone else know until your ready” Cupid and Blondie stared at Apple, Darling and Raven before smiling. “Thank you” Cupid said “I never knew there was anyone at Ever After like us. We both felt really alone” she added, and Apple hugged her. The five girls walked out the bathroom after, and they met up with the others.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blondie lay in her bed that night listening to the sobs of Cupid in the bed next to her. She had already asked three times if she was okay and every time she had said she was okay. And then, minutes later, she would be crying again. So, considering herself as a rather useless girlfriend, she slipped out of her bed and tip toed over to Cupid. “I’m fine Blondie, really” she heard the girl whisper. “No your not” she said “you’ve said that 4 times when I know your not okay! Why are you trying to hide from my C? I’m always here for you”. She climbed in the bed next to Cupid and wrapped her arms around her. “I love you Cupid. And I hate it whenever I see you sad. So please let me be with you and help you feel better. Tell me what’s wrong. Is it what those horrid people said today?” She asked as Cupid put her head in her shoulder. Blondie hugged her tight. “Yeah, it is. I, I just don’t want to have to know I couldn’t help those people. I’m doing my best! But if I can’t even be a good girlfriend in my own relationship, how am I supposed to help someone else?” She blurted out. Blondie sat up and looked at her. “What do you mean your not a good girlfriend?” She asked, upset. “Blondie, I’m always worrying about someone else’s relationship. I’m always busy and loads of people hate me. I think...” but Blondie stopped her and took a hold of her hands. “Cupid, you are the most amazing person I know. I told you already today and I’m telling you again. I love you so much and I don’t care if you were the man on the moon I would love you because your beautiful, your my girlfriend and I love you. So don’t you ever say your a bad girlfriend because I’m so happy I’m with you that you could never be bad” and she swooped in and gave Cupid a long kiss. “Really?” Cupid asked. “Really and truly”she replied and kissed her again.</p><p>“Blondie?”<br/>
“Yeah?”<br/>
“Can I tell you something?”<br/>
“Sure”<br/>
“Well the thing is..”<br/>
“Are you okay C? You can tell me anything?”<br/>
“Im okay” she replied. It was 5 in the morning and the girls had just woken up after spending the night cuddled together. In her heart, Blondie felt terrible. All she wanted to do was talk to other people about relationship gossip, about how amazing dating Cupid was. But if she dared to tell anyone who didn’t understand like Apple,Darling and Raven, then what if they expelled her? What is someone hurt Cupid? “Well the thing is, my parents think I haven’t got any friends. So I told them about you. They think we’re friends obviously, but they’ve invited you to stay with us in the school holidays. And I’m scared they’ll find out about us” Blondie blinked and took it in. She would have to stay at Cupid’s? That would normally be amazing, but to have to pretend that they were nothing more than friends, well that would be hard. “I’ll go” she said. “Thank you Blondie. I love you” Cupid said and she kissed Blondie. “Your welcome. I love you too” she murmured through the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Had horrid writers block on this. Hope you like it! Don’t forget to comment please! I want some new ideas for the next part of Darling and Apple. I did a bit of Cupid and Blondie cos I’m stuck. Suggestions would be amazing! Or comment if you just like in in general! And leave Kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to SnappyFandoms for the comment! Will shoutout to anyone who does comment any ideas or support! It means everything!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 weeks later, and two couples were heading home for the summer, both filled with anxiety to meet one of their partners parents. Apple was feeling terrified at the thought of her mother finding out about her and Darling, but since she knew her mother would treat Raven horribly if she invited her to stay, she had decided inviting Darling would be nicer and a distraction from her parents. They had recently begun to send suitors to meet with Apple, and Darling had been amazing, talking to Apple about it after every one. It had been horrible, but with Darling coming home with her, she felt that these holidays would be slightly more bearable. </p><p>Cupid was also feeling nervous. Blondie was going to meet her parents, but she was terrified that they would find out about their relationship. It wasn’t the fact Blondie was a girl (though they would be a little surprised) it was really the fact that Cupid wasn’t supposed to ever have a relationship with anyone. She was the future love Goddess, and that meant she wasn’t supposed to ever fall on love. But Blondie was everything to her, and Cupid didn’t care if she had to leave home if they found out, because there was no way that she would ever leave Blondie. </p><p>The next day, Apple arrived home at White palace with Darling. “You okay?” she heard Darling ask, and she whispered back “I’m terrified”. Darling turned to look at her and said “Don’t worry, I’ll always be her for you” and pulled her into a hug. Apple hugged her back and the two girls asked into the castle. </p><p>As far as Cupid’s parents knew, her and Blondie had become roommates and had instantly became friends. What they didn’t know about was their secret dates, secret kisses, and their secret relationship. As they approached a mirror, Blondie asked “What’s your home like? Is it in the clouds?” Cupid smiled fondly at the question. “Sort of” she said “It’s in the clouds but it’s on a sky island sort of thing. There are proper houses there.” The two girls approached the mirror. “Are you ready?” Cupid asked. “Is it okay that I’m a little nervous?” Blondie replied. “Hey it’s fine! My parents can be a little scary. But I’ll always be here for you” Cupid said, and she leaned in and kissed Blondie. “Okay, lets do this” she said, and the two girls kissed one more time, before stepping through the mirror.</p><p>“Apple dear, your home!” Apple heard her mother’s voice boom through the hall as she stood next to Darling, her suitcase in hand. Dwarfs soon came and quickly grabbed her bags and Darling’s, before scurrying away. “Hey mom” she said before introducing Darling “This is Darling. She’s my best friend at school. We do pretty much everything together”. Apple smiled secretly at Darling who smirked shyly back at her. “Yes, yes, now tell me Apple pie, what did you think of the boy you met last week? How was he?” Apple rolled her eyes. “Mom I told you! I’m not interested!” Apple yelled at her mom as she felt all these past weeks of anger build up inside her. “Apple honey this is your future! If Darings kiss didn’t work and nobody knows who it really was, then we need to find you a new Prince Charming!” Apple put her head in her hands as she felt tears form in her eyes. Darling put her hand on her shoulder, and Apple knew she knew how she was feeling. “We’re going upstairs to unpack mom” she said, and the two girls ran up the stairs to Apple’s bedroom. As soon as she was inside, Apple burst into tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter! Hope you guys like it! Comment if you like it or if u have suggestions as they are greatly appreciated and you may get a shoutout! Please leave kudos as well!<br/>-Lucifer25729</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blondie stepped through the mirror. She had never Mirror traveled before, and it was a strange sensation. Cupid had told her that it was the only way the different Gods and Goddesses come and go off the island, and that it was normal to feel that way. As the two girls emerged from the mirror, suitcases in hand, Blondie was in awe. What Cupid has not mentioned was that by a few houses, she meant a whole city. The two girls were standing in what seemed like a large train station, except instead of train platforms they were surrounded by a large hall of mirrors. There were small plaques above each mirror, each reading the destination that was behind it. It was all surreal for Blondie, as she had never travelled anywhere but the Snow Kingdom when Crystal had needed their help. She remembered the look on Cupid’s face when they all arrived home...</p><p>Flashback (4 month’s earlier)</p><p>Cupid was exhausted. She had been searching for hours trying to find Blondie in the snow storm that had hit Ever After, when she had saw the mirror cast on the screen. She loved Blondie, but seeing her put herself in so much danger simply for the news, well that was dedication, but it also struck Cupid with fear of every small danger she watched her girlfriend face. She spent the next few days eagerly watching the mirror cast for the chance to look at Blondie and to check she was okay. It had been terrifying. So when the girls and Daring all managed to save the Snow king and queen, Cupid was over the moon that Blondie would finally be home. But when all the girls arrived home, she couldn’t see Blondie, and had gone to her dorm, sad that the girl had not thought to find her. It was at that moment as Cupid sat down on her bed, heartbroken, that Blondie had quietly slipped in, shut the door, and had jumped up on top of Cupid and kissed her harder and longer than she had ever been kissed. Cupid had kissed her back just as fiercely, and the two girls had spent all night together, ecstatic to be back together again.</p><p>End of Flashback</p><p>Blondie suddenly snapped out of her daydream at the sound of Cupid’s voice. “Come on Blondie, this way! We’re going to meet my parents outside!” Blondie hurriedly ran after Cupid, and the two walked out the train station the find Cupid’s parents.</p><p>Apple lay down on her bed, the tears streaming down her face. Just once, she had thought her mother had listened to her. All she wanted was six weeks of normal home activities with Darling, but instead, all her mother wanted was for her to be pushed into other boys on the hopes that her daughter might find a potential replacement for Daring. What her mother did not know was that her Charming was already here, it was just that she was a Princess, not a Prince. “Apple, are you okay? That was a stupid question sorry, I’m just worried about you” Darling said as she rubbed Apple’s back. Apple sat up and wrapped her arms around Darling, holding her tight. Darling hugged her back, and the two girls stayed together for a couple of seconds.” It’s okay Darling. I don’t know what I’m gonna do. My mom would hate both you and me if she found out about us” Apple said as she sighed and kissed Darling gently. “I don’t know what to do” whispered Darling, “but all I do know is that I’ll stay with you no matter what.” Apple smiled and said “Thank you. I love you” Darling whispered back “I love you too. I’m gonna go find my room okay? Will you be alright?” She asked. “I’ll be fine” Apple replied, and Darling smiled shyly before leaving quietly. Just after she had left, Apple heard a soft knock, and in walked her Mother. “Apple pie? I think we need to talk”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another Chapter! Hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I took a little longer to update! I’ve just had a huge test at school and had to prepare! Anyone relate? Hope you guys like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom?” Apple asked as she watched her mother walk in and sit on the table end of her bed. She picked up a small mirror that was in her pocket and said into it “send Miss Charming to Apple’s room please” before setting it back down and turning to face her daughter. “Mom what do you want? Can’t you see I don’t want to talk to you?” Apple said, exasperated and annoyed. Just at that moment Darling walked into the room, and upon seeing Snow White, immediately lowered her head and stood nervously. Apple was horrified and angry at seeing her girlfriend have to act this way in front of her mother, purely because of fear and the hope that the woman would not find out about their relationship. “Apple, it has come to my attention that you have been having unnatural feelings for this young lady.” Apple was shocked and confused at this revelation. How did her mother know? “And I did not believe it at first, seeing your past behaviour towards Mr Charming. However, this encounter that I have just witnessed had put me into perspective and I’m having you closely monitored for the next 3 months. I do not want to see any unnatural behaviour from you young lady or I will ban you from seeing Miss Charming and you will be put under house arrest at school. I have already spoken to your headmaster and he has set up a small room near the classrooms so you may come and go to your classes.” Apple just stared at Darling. She watched as soft tears slowly started to run down her face. There was only one word to describe how she looked; Broken. So as she sat there, she did something she had never done before. She ignored her mother. She stood up, walked over to Darling and hugged her, whispering in her ear, “Nothing and nobody is keeping me away from you” and she turned to face her mother. “Apple?! Did you listen to a word I said?” Apple looked at her mother, and all she could feel was pure anger. “Yes I listened mother. And I’m ignoring it. Darling and me are together okay?! And nothing will change that! So leave us alone. You can take us away from each other but we’ll just find our way back. So do what you want, see if I care”. And with that, she took Darling’s hand and walked out of the room.</p><p>Blondie walked out he station behind Cupid. It was kind of daunting really, as most of the people here were staring at her as if she was some sort of infectious disease. “Mom! Dad! Hey!” She heard Cupid call out, and watched as two figures walked towards them. Cupid’s mother looks just like Cupid, had her flowing pink hair, though longer. Her eyes were golden like the sun, and her pale skin complimented them beautifully. Her father was tall, with a demure manner, though to Blondie he look rather strict and somewhat scary. He had short brown hair and blue eyes, and he eyed Blondie in a suspicious manner. “Hello dear” Cupid’s mother said as she hugged her daughter tightly. “And you must be Blondie. I’m Aphrodite” Blondie smiled as she hugged the woman, feeling her large wings tickle her spine. Unlike Cupid’s, her parents could use their wings, as they were fully grown. “Eros” her father said, and he shook Blondie’s hand with a small smile. “Pleasure to meet you” she said, and Cupid smiled at her, happy that she had made a good impression on her parents. </p><p>Darling was afraid. Apple’s mother knew, and she knew that that would be the end of the two of them. As the two girls walked in to Darlings room, Darling whispered softly “I’m so sorry Apple. This is all my fault” she felt fresh tears roll down her face but she felt so emotionally drained that she couldn’t even be bothered to get a tissue and instead just let them spill down her face. She hung her head in exhaustion as she felt Apple’s arms wrap around her. She gratefully lay her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder before sobbing quietly. “Oh Darling” she heard Apple whisper “It’s gonna be okay” Darling sighed and said “How will it be okay? Your parents are never gonna let us be together! The school will never let us be together! No one will EVER let us be together!” And with that she began to sob against Apple’s shoulder again. “I’ll find a way, I promise. There is no way I am losing you” Apple whispered and Darling relaxed into the embrace. The two girls slowly pulled apart and Apple smiled gently at Darling before grabbing her hand. “We’ll figure this out, I promise” she whispered, and Darling used all her will power to believe her.</p><p>Blondie was in absolute shock by the size of Cupid’s home. It was ginormous, though Cupid was very modest. The two girls walked in to Cupid’s bedroom, and Cupid shut the door. “What do you think?” She asked. Blondie stared at her in awe. “Are you joking? Your parents are super nice, your place is amazing and I get six whole weeks of staying with you! I couldn’t be better!” Blondie had originally planned to only stay at Cupid’s for three weeks, but her mother and father had had to go away on an emergency trip for the family business, and it left Blondie with no option but to stay with Cupid for the rest of the holiday. Which she was over the moon about of course. Just at that moment, her Mirror phone let off a small beep. “Who is it? Cupid asked, and Blondie replied “Apple! Apparently her mother is on to her and Darling! Their in trouble!” Cupid gasped and Blondie continued “Their planning on going to Raven’s place, but they said they’re hoping that Apple’s mother doesn’t find them!” Cupid stood up and began to pace. “What if our parents have a reaction like that! What would we do! Your parents are busy all the time and mine are even busier!” Blondie looks up at her girlfriend. “Honestly Cupid? I have no idea. But we’ll figure something out” Cupid turned and look at Blondie “I wish I had your confidence” she said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh plot twist! Know that Apple’s mother knows, what will happen next? Will they make it to Raven’s place? Don’t forget to leave  Kudos and comment any suggestions or ideas! Thanks for reading and I’ll see you later! ☄️☄️☄️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you like this one! Comment  your thoughts and you may get mentioned! Just wanted to say and extra big thanks to @CrunchyOrochiru, for leaving Kudos on both my works! It’s really appreciated support. Enjoy the Chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven had arrived home and was in her room unpacking when she heard her Mirror Phone buzz. She put down the sweater she was folding and picked it up. It was Apple. “Huh?” She thought. Apple never hexted  her when she was at home as she knew her mother did not approve of their friendship. Her eyes widened as she read the hext. Apple’s mom had found out about her and Darling and was threatening to break them up? She quickly hexted a reply back saying they were free to stay at her place if they wanted to. Apple had quickly hexted back a thank you and Raven ran down the stairs to talk to her father. “Dad? Dad?!” She called as she saw the tall man walk into the room. Being the evil queens husband had given him somewhat of a bad reputation amid most other kingdoms, but his own loved him as their leader, so he was happy ruling until Raven was ready to take over. He had spent years trying to convince Raven’s mother to stop evil, especially after Raven was born, but had little success, except for a short holiday when Raven was three which she could barely remember. He walked over to her and gave her a quick hug before saying “You okay sweetheart?” Raven quickly told him Apple and Darling’s situation and her father sighed sympathetically. “That is horrible isn’t it? Imagine hating your daughter purely because of who she loves. You can’t change that can you?” He stopped, and stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I’ll see to it they get a room in the castle to share.” He said and Raven squealed with relief. “Thank you Dad! She’ll really appreciate it and so will Darling” She quickly hexted Apple and told her the good news in which she responded saying they were on their way and to say Thank you. Raven quickly ran up the stairs back to her bedroom, eager to get finished unpacking so that she would be done by the time Apple and Darling arrived.</p><p>Briar sat back on her bed and sighed as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Not only did she have to deal with her destiny of sleeping for a hundred years but she also had a horrid tendency to fall asleep randomly, even when she was busy doing something. She was just drifting off when she heard a soft knock and her Ladies Maid Florence walked in. “Your cousin and her Boyfriend have arrived” she said, before curtsying and leaving the room.  Briar sprang to her feet, suddenly full of energy. Rosabella and Daring had arrived! Briar had been skeptical when she had found out who Rosabella was dating but Apple had seemed to forget her destiny and so she supported Rosabella fully. Briar reached the front door of the castle and found Rosabella and Daring standing waiting both carrying suitcases. Briar ran up and gave the both of them a hug. “Nice to see you Briar!” Daring said, smiling and Briar replied “You too! It feels like ages since we last saw each other!” As she pulled Rosabella into another hug. “I’ve missed you Briar!” Her cousin happily said as the two pulled away. The three of them continued to chat as they walked towards the main hall. “And Dad totally freaked out when he found out a Daring was my Prince. He said that this was going to be the best looking beast he had ever seen!” And Daring blushed bright red. “Rosabella do stop. Your mother didn’t stop talking about you while we were there and how mature you seemed. She kept talking about how beautiful her daughter was. I’m must say I agree though” he added at the end before pulling Rosabella into a short kiss. “Eww! Get a room you two!” Briar said as she laughed at them. Rosabella just laughed and Daring chuckled lightheartedly, before grinning. Briar was almost sick by how cute they looked. She was glad her cousin was happy. “Have you heard from anyone?” Rosabella asked and Briar shook her head. “Not yet. Though Faybelle hexted me a few times.” Briar smiled at the thought of her wicked friend. The two had bonded after the Winter ordeal last year, and had become good friends. “Daring? Can you pass me my Mirror phone? It’s buzzing in my bag but I can’t reach it” Daring zipped open Rosabella’s small backpack and pulled out her Mirror Phone. “Strange” she said “Apple and Darling have gone to Raven’s place. They said it’s an emergency and we need to meet them there as soon as possible. She’s invited a couple of other people.”<br/>
“Who?” Briar inquired<br/>
“Lizzie, Kitty, Bunny, Alistair, Ash, Hunter, Cupid, Blondie and Dexter.”  “That’s strange” Briar thought. Apple didn’t even talk to half the people on that list. Why did she need them? “Apple said she’ll explain everything when we get there. She said we need to be there ASAP.” Rosabella said. “Okay” Briar replied “Let’s do it”. Briar knew she wanted to be there for her friend, but a strange feeling gnawed at her insides. What was so important that Apple needed people she barely spoken to?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another Chapter finished. I’m thinking on adding extra on to my original planned 15, though I’m not sure. What to you guys think? Comment if you want more! I’m hoping this story is enjoyable and you guys like reading. As I said, comment and Kudos if you like it. C ya next time!<br/>- Lucifer25729</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Chapter and I’m still here! I’m really enjoying writing this story and I hope your all enjoying reading it! I’ve decided to creat a series out of this and I hope you all like it! Enjoy the Chapter! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darling and Apple had arrived at Raven’s place by nightfall. Luckily, Darling had decided to bring her horse with her when she had gone to stay with Apple so the two had a way to leave the castle. Darling had tried to convince Apple to simply stay and do as her mother said but she had point blank refused. She had begged her to stay, telling her that it was for her own good but she didn’t listen...</p><p>Flashback:Earlier that day<br/>
“Please Apple! You can’t give up everything you have ever worked for in your life just for me! You’ve been preparing to be queen since your first breath! You can’t give it up now!” Darling said in exasperation as she pleaded with Apple. “Why do you think I even wanted that? Yes I was going to be queen Darling, but I never would have been truly happy! I never wanted to marry Daring and I never wanted to be the kind of queen my mother was! I never wanted that life!” Apple cried as Darling quickly grabbed her bag and pulled on her boots, luckily she hadn’t started unpacking yet. “Apple I’m sorry but I can’t be the reason you throw your life away” and she stood up and walked to the doorway. Apple grabbed her hand a turned her around so that the two were face to face. “Fine then. You won’t be the reason. I will.” And with that she pulled Darling into a tight embrace. Darling hugged her back and said hesitantly “Are you sure?” Apple smiled softly and whispered “positive” before turning to quickly pack her bag.</p><p>End of Flashback</p><p>Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Cheshire were in Wonderland when they received the hext from Apple. Kitty leaned over Lizzie’s shoulder as the two read the message. “Why would she need us?” Kitty muttered as she walked back to her seat and resumed reading her new book, “101 riddles and tricks” by Professor Giggle. “Honestly? No clue. It doesn’t make much sense. But I suggest we go. It’s obviously urgent. Oh!” Kitty looked up. “What’s wrong? I’m trying to figure out the perfect angle to throw a water balloon” Lizzie giggled at Kitty’s statement before resuming. “Apple’s asked us to bring Maddie. Apparently she couldn’t hext her as she can’t understand what Maddie ever says” Kitty grinned and said “Can anybody ever understand Maddie?” And Lizzie chuckled along. The two girls stood up and walked to their respective rooms, packing their belongings. Minutes later, Lizzie heard Kitty come into the room, and saw her grin floating in the air. “Hey Kitty Kat” Kitty materialised, frowning. “Why do you call me that? I hate it!” She pouted, but Lizzie reached over a tickled her under the chin. “Oh! Stop! You know how ticklish I am!” She squealed. Lizzie stopped and giggled at Kitty before pulling her into a hug. Kitty muttered into her shoulder “If this is supposed to make up for it then it’s working” Lizzie smiled before pulling Kitty into a kiss. “Of course it is!” She said.</p><p>“Apple! Darling! Your here! Oh my god I’m so sorry about what happened” Raven said as she pulled the two girls in to a hug. Darling hugged Raven tight, glad for some normality before pulling away and saying “Thank you for letting us stay. Is anyone else here yet? We need to get away from her as soon as possible.” Raven looked at them in confusion. Apple took Raven’s hand and looked at her. “Raven, you know we would both stay here if we could. Your my best friend and I feel safe when I’m with you but this will be the first place my mother looks when she founds out we are gone. We have three days at most before we have to leave” Darling grabbed Apple’s hand and squeezed it tightly. Raven sighed looking downcast but soon straightened her composure and said “I’ll show you guys to the room my Dad got you” Darling smiled in agreement as did Apple as the two girls followed Raven. “Wow” Darling thought “This place is almost as big as Apple’s” They reached the top of the staircase before Raven opened the door. Inside was a large double bed, a huge walk in wardrobe and a small bathroom at the side. “Thank you so much for this Raven” she heard Apple say but she wasn’t really listening. Her head had begun to feel strange and fuzzy, almost as if she was dreaming. She felt Apple take her hand, and heard her whisper “What’s wrong Darling?” Darling suddenly coughed hard before mumbling “Somethings wrong, I don’t feel so good” before she felt the would begin to spin and eventually turn black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooh is Darling okay? And how will this affect their escape? I honestly really enjoyed writing this and I’ll see you next time! <br/>-Lucifer25729</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apple’s eyes widened in horror as she saw Darling fall into her arms. She had fainted and as Apple put her hand to Darlings head she felt it was burning hot. “Raven! Can you tell what’s wrong?” Raven walked over quickly and Apple watched anxiously as she checked Darling. “She looked up at Apple, her eyes wide in fear. “Apple..” she whispered “It’s poison”.</p><p>Briar, Rosabella and Daring were just being escorted inside of Raven’s castle when they saw Raven running down the stairs frantically. “Hey Raven! What’s wrong?..” Briar asked but she was totally ignored. Raven ran up to them and quickly said to Rosabella “Its Darling! I think she’s been poisoned! Can you come check if I’m right?” Rosabella dropped her bag and the four of them raced up the stairs to find Apple on the floor holding Darling. She had tears running down her face as Darlings eyes fluttered open and close, her breathing shallow. Briar was shocked at her friends behaviour. What was wrong with her? Why was she so, well, heartbroken? She looked petrified. Rosabella rushed to Apple’s side and leaned in to feel Darling’s temperature. She checked her pulse before shaking her head sadly. “It’s poison alright. Arsenic I think. She must have eaten something with a high quantity in it. Has she eaten anything in the last day or so that wasn’t packaged?” Briar watched as Apple’s hands began to tremble and her mouth began to quiver. “My mother” she whispered “we had dinner with her when we first arrived” She began to rapidly run her hands through her hair before beginning to sob. “I’m so sorry Darling! I’m so sorry..” Apple cried as she cradled Darling her arms. All of a sudden, Darling’s eyes fluttered open and she softly whispered “This is not your fault Apple” Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Rosabella suggested they move Darling into a bed so she can get some sleep while the antidote begins to work. Some of Raven’s servants picked Darling up on a stretcher and she was soon in a warm bed with the antidote being pumped into her. “Let’s leave her to rest” Rosabella whispered but Apple did not get up, even when Raven tried to gently get her to leave she wouldn’t budge so they just left the girl alone.</p><p>Later, Briar was walking up the stairs to check on Darling when she heard quiet whispers inside.<br/>
“Oh Darling” she heard Apple say “I’m so so sorry!”  Briar watched as Darling weakly reached over and took Apple’s hand. “None of this is your fault okay?” She whispered and Apple nodded her head sadly. Darling slowly sat up and looked at Apple. “You can’t blame yourself for what happened Apple. It’s not your fault okay?” Apple slowly nodded again before leaning in close and hugging Darling. Apple leaned back slowly and Briar’s eyes widened in surprise as she saw the two girls share a quiet and soft kiss. It made me Briar feel filled with a mixture of disgust and surprise, which felt horrid to her as she really wanted to be there for her friend but this? It was, well, very surprising. Briar turned around quietly and walked back down the stairs.</p><p>Two hours later and Apple emerged from the room and came down the stairs and into the main library where the others were sitting. Lizzie, Kitty, Bunny, Alistair and Maddie had just arrived and Apple did a small wave at them before sitting down, her eyelids heavy. “She’s finally sleeping” she quietly said, and turned to speak to Alistair. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you arrived. I was really worried about Darling. She’s the reason we have to get out of here.” Everyone but Raven looked at Apple puzzled and she slowly began to explain. How they had been dating, how her mother had found out and how she was threatening to have Darling sent away. She finally told them about the poisoning. “Woah” Kitty said quietly and Alistair rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I had to tell you guys this way.” She paused, looking at the uneasy and scared looking faces looking back at her, and she stood up. “I’m going to check on Darling” she mumbled, before quickly exiting the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another Chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and comment if you do!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitty felt her heart begin to race at Apple’s confession. Sure it would be strange to some but for her, it was a good feeling to know that there was other people out there like her and Lizzie. They had both felt very alone when they had decided to act on their feelings, and being together had helped a little. But there was always a thought at the back of her head, gnawing away at her brain that told her just how alone she really was. Up to now she had believed it. Now, she wasn’t so sure.</p>
<p>“So what are we gonna do?” Rosabella’s asked. There were various murmurs from the group but nobody said anything. “Guys? I- I knew” everyone turned to look at Raven. “You knew?! And you didn’t tell us?” Said Briar angrily. “Look I’m sorry! But it wasn’t my place to tell!” Raven yelled loudly, and Briar backed down. “I guess your right” she said quietly. “But why did she bring us here?” Raven sighed and turned to the group. She was about to say something when a breathless Cupid and Blondie came rushing into the room, followed by Dexter. “We’re so sorry we’re late guys! Our mirror went wrong and we stepped into the wrong place!” Blondie said breathlessly. “Yeah and I just got here” Dexter added. “What’s up?” The group stared uneasily at the three of them, before telling them everything. “Poisoned?!” Cupid exclaimed. “Is she okay?” Rosabella put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “She will be” she said softly. “Raven, you need to tell us why Apple wanted us here. Raven was again about to speak when there was another interruption and Ashlynn and Hunter walked in. “Hey guys!” At everyone’s somber and slightly irritated expressions she added “Everything okay?” After explaining everything yet again Raven finally said what she meant to say. “Apple wants to leave Ever After. For good.”</p>
<p>The reaction was explosive. Everyone was shouting “What?” and “Where would they go?” Maddie even joined in with “That’s a bit of a hullabaloo”. Raven coughed loudly and everyone quietened down. “I don’t know where she plans for them to go, but with Darling so sick I don’t know if she still wants to leave. It’s so risky.” Ashlynn chimed in “She was my friend. I can’t believe she wants to leave all of us behind” Raven shook her head sadly. “Apple’s mom is threatening everything Apple cares about, especially Darling. I know you guys might not get it, but I’ve never seen Apple happier than when she’s with Darling. Ever. And by the look in her face when she told me what had happened, she looked terrified. So even if you can’t accept them for who they are, just at least know that they both had the decency to actually see you before they leave, which, if they leave on schedule, will be in three days.” Gasps echoed in the room, and Bunny whispered “She asked us here to say goodbye?” Raven nodded. “Oh my god” Briar said, tears spilling down her cheeks at the thought of never seeing one of her best friends ever again. The two Charming brothers were speechless. They hadn’t heard a word of this from Darling, and hadn’t even spoken to her since she had woken up from her poisoning. They both felt incredibly protective over their sister, and couldn’t imagine never seeing her again. At that moment, there was a quiet knock on the door, and Darling quietly walked in, a bandage around her arm from the drip. She slowly sat down on one of the arm chairs and looked at the many people staring at her. “I didn’t want to do this on my own. I’m already feeling terrible, and I wanted Apple here. But she is currently in her room sobbing, and though I’ve tried to talk to her, I would like you all to know that she is now crying over how bad a person she thinks she is.” She almost spat these words out at the group, before continuing. “And yes, we are leaving. And no it’s not because we are ashamed. It’s because we are afraid, afraid of our parents, our friends, afraid of almost everyone. I only trust three people in this room, and they are not my brothers. Thank you Raven. And you two as well” she added, nodding at Cupid and Blondie. “And I’m sorry if you don’t accept us. But it’s who I am. And who Apple is. And that’s it. I’m going to check on Apple. If your her real friends, I hope you actually listened to what I just said” and with that she walked out the room. Daring turned to Cupid and Blondie. “You two knew as well?” He asked, hurt and angry. They both nodded, and Cupid said “We found out about the two of them not long ago. When they found out about us.” She grabbed Blondie’s hand who took it gratefully. Dexter just watched, hurt, confused and betrayed at the secrets his friends had all kept from him. Briar stood up, resolute and determined. “I’m going to see them. Because I am their friend, and yes I don’t get it. Yet. But I’ll learn. And that’s a promise. She turned and started to walk out the room when Ashlynn stood up too and said “Me too. Their still our friends” and the two of them walked out.</p>
<p>Darling walked into Apple’s room and sat down on the end of her bed. Apple sat up and quickly leaned in to Darling, embracing her. She pulled away and Darling lay back on the bed. Apple lay down next to her, and Darling cuddled into her, exhausted from her long speech and recent poisoning. Apple whispered “Are you okay? How you feeling?” And Darling squeezed her hand in reassurance before saying “Don’t worry. I’m fine” The two girls lay in silence for a little while, before they heard a soft knock at the door. Briar and Ashlynn walked in and Apple sat up, glancing nervously at the two girls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all liked this! This book is almost finished but don’t worry as there will be another book in the series!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost the last chapter! This will be shorter, however there will be a big reveal! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apple watched as Briar and Ashlynn walked into the room and sat in the edge of the bed. Darling leaned against Apple’s shoulder, and Apple wrapped her arms around her, sensing her pain and vulnerability. She was already feeling terrible herself, all she wanted was to go to sleep and hope she would never wake up, but seeing Darling in this state terrified her, especially by Darling’s usual attitude of brushing off most pain. “You okay?” She whispered in Darling’s ear. She was aware of Briar and Ashlynn’s presence, but she knew Darling clearly need the attention more than them. They could wait. “I’m okay.” She heard her say quietly, “I’ve got a bad stomach. And my head hurts” she added screwing her eyes tight. Apple motioned for the other two girls to stand up, before slowly tucking Darling into the bed. The girl was asleep in seconds, though not a content one by the worry Apple could see on her face. She walked out of the room softly, and the other girls followed her into a nearby sitting room. </p><p>“Apple..” Briar began but Apple stopped her. “I know you weren’t expecting this. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. But I was terrified. And you have to understand that. I love her more than anything else in my life and I will do anything to protect her. She is vulnerable right now and that is the only reason I am talking to you. If I had my way, we would’ve left directly after I told you. Because I knew what your reactions would be. It was bad enough with you Ashlynn, but this? This will not be accepted at all. And I know it. So I’m sorry. But just know that I didn’t want it to be this way.” She stopped, waiting to see what the other girls thought. But they didn’t say anything. They just pulled Apple into a hug, clutching her tightly, hoping this wouldn’t be the last time they were together. “Apple! That’s not what we think at all. Sure we were surprised. You always seemed such a Royal! Though Darling is your destiny, everyone knew that Grimm had told you that you would have a Prince. That’s why we were so shocked! But we love you Apple. Always.” Briar said, and Ashlynn smiled and added “Your our best friend Apple. We’re sorry you have to go. We’ll miss you so much.” Apple squeezed her best friends hands. “Well the thing is..” she said “we’re actually going somewhere I don’t think my Parents would actually look. And you could come see us there. We invited Lizzie, Kitty, Bunny, Alistair and Maddie for a reason guys. We’re trying to get to Wonderland.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment if you liked this! I promise the finale of this book is going to be good! I was wondering though.. what do you guys think of some of the characters? I think I’ve written them pretty accurately but I don’t know. Comment what you think! Thanks again</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final Chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who left Kudos! This story is officially at 400 hits! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When everyone heard the two girls were trying to get to, there were mixed emotions. The Wonderland kids thought the idea was super, though a little risky. The royals however were very sceptical. After the curse that Raven had lifted from Wonderland, the place had been quite safe. Yet, all the royal students could think about was what would happen if something went wrong while they were there. The two Charming brothers felt the worse out of the group though. They felt like useless brothers, not being there when Darling had gone through so much. They felt terrible about the fact that their sister had only had Apple to depend on, when they knew she too was struggling. Dexter stood up, determined to talk to Darling alone, hoping she would reconsider. However, before he could exit the room to go find his sister, Raven was walking towards him. She stopped in front of him, stopping him from leaving. "I want to speak to Darling, please let me past Raven" He had given up his mega crush on the girl not long ago, after finding out that the one other friend he thought he could trust with his love life was busy with her own, he had given up all hope of ever really trying to find romance. All his past attempts to go on dates had all flopped, and inside, he had a crushing feeling that he would never find anyone who truly loved him. "She and Apple are asleep. You should probably leave them alone" Dexter sighed, all the strength gone from him, and he slowly slid down to the floor. Luckily, everyone else was busy occupied in conversation, so it was just him and Raven. "I always like you Raven, from the moment I saw you. I was stupid and I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?" After the Dragon Games, the two hadn't talked, avoiding their relationship altogether. They had only gone on one or two dates, so it didn't sting as much, yet he still felt that missing happy feeling he had had when he was with her. Instead of answering, Raven did something Dexter had not expected at all. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back, and he felt Raven's hands wrap around his neck. The two pulled apart, and Raven smiled shyly. “So you do like me?”Dexter asked, grinning. Raven said, smiling shyly “I always did. I didn’t want to become attached to you. What if I lose control? Dexter grabbed the girls hand. “I won’t let that happen” he whispered softly, and Raven leaned in and kissed him again, whispering “Thank you”.

Apple awoke to the sound of conversation downstairs. She could hear Darling’s shallow breathing and could tell by the twitch in her face and her frightened expression she was having a nightmare. She rubbed her arms up and down Darling’s, waking her up. Darling at up and immediately leaned into Apple, beginning to cry. “Hey, hey it’s okay, it’s me Apple whispered, and Darling just continues to cry. “I couldn’t protect you, I couldn’t!” Apple rubs her back and whispers in her ear “Its okay, it’s okay shhh” Darling slowly begins to relax, and she soon sits up and takes Apple’s hand. “We need to get ready to leave” she said. “Darling, you’ve barely recovered, please just take a couple of days. I want to leave just as much as you but we can’t okay? Please do this for me”Darling sighed and lay back into Apple in defeat. “I should probably change” she said “I feel a bit sweaty” Apple helped the girl into the bathroom and slowly ran the bath, adding just the right amount of Bubble bath to make it pleasant but not too many bubbles to make it suffocating. Darling had her bath while Apple sat reading in the bedroom, doing anything to take her mind of the current situation. She still hadn’t talked to her mother, and her father, well he didn’t even know, at least not yet. She loved her parents but they had never really listened to her and about what she wanted. She had always just been pushed to Daring. Darling emerged, wrapped in a fluffy towel, and sat down on the bed. Apple could see she had been crying yet again, and opened her arms to hug her. “I don’t know what to do anymore Apple! What if they won’t help us?!”She began to sob again. Apple looked her in the eye and said “Nothing is going to happen. Not on my watch I promise we’ll be together and nobody can say or do anything about it” Darling calmed down and the two stayed hugging for a few minutes, before Darling went and got changed. The two were sitting on the bed, Darling lying in between Apple’s legs when they and found everyone standing there. Briar, Ashlynn and Raven looked determined, and the wonderland kids looked extremely excited. Darling’s brothers looked very nervous and Rosabella, Cupid and Blondie looked resolute. Briar stepped forward. “We might not agree with this plan Apple. But we’re your friends. And we’re gonna help”Darling stepped forward slowly, still slightly weak, and clung to Apple’s arm in support. “What are you saying?” She asked. Raven looked at the two girls, her expression filled with determination. “We’re gonna get you to Wonderland.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Story Done! Hope you guys enjoyed this I had three attempts! Might be a little while until next posting, see you then!</p>
<p>Lucifer25729</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>